enderverseimperiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Earthon
Introduction The Earthon is one of the four worlds that orbit in the solar system, and it is the fourth world to be created by Atronus, after the Netherworld and Enderverse. The main inhabitants of the Enderverse are the humans. Landscape Landmarks Aria Aria, also known as the New Kingsbury. It is the metropolis of the Earthon world, although it holds the title the biggest kingdom in Earthon, it is significantly smaller than Proscidion, the capital of Enderverse. Aria started off as the smallest sector of a village, the name of the entire village was called Kingsbury. The village only consisted of simple wooden and stone huts. As time passed, Kingsbury expanded in a rapid pace, however conflicts began to arise, villagers began isolating themselves from the rest of the villages by building walls. In year 3,000, the once massive village divided into eight sectors, which directly led to the birth of pre-unified Aria, one of the eight divided villages. Time wore on, the eight sectors eventually transformed into towns, and into kingdoms. Despite all kingdoms were closely packed to each other, they were consistently at war. The stalemate kept on for generations until the reign of Cayden Alaris, the first keeper of the Earthon Gem and the last ruler of pre-unified Aria. Cayden led the army of Arians and Chasmatians, together they managed to defeat all other 7 kingdoms in year 4,500, he unified all 8 kingdoms into one, gigantic empire. That day marked the declaration of Aria or New Kingsbury. In year 4,800, magic and spells were firstly discovered, at first Arians only used spells to enchant items to change their properties. As magic development enhanced, mages started to take form, and various creative ways to use magic prevailed, the use of sorcery is intimately bound up with daily lives of Arians. The technology of Aria falls behind comparing to Enderverse, and remains in the state of Medieval Ages, however tailorship of Aria is on par with Voider, creating a scenario where people in modern clothing wandering inside a medieval kingdom. Owing to the fact that Aria consists citizens from 8 kingdoms, various races of humanoids are housed in the city, but the majority of the population are still humans. Chasmaton Chasmaton is a neighboring kingdom to the East of Aria, it ranks the second in terms of city size. The kingdom was established in year 3,000, and was established by the Galloway Family. According to geographical location, Chasmaton was distant from all water sources, Chasmatians were constantly struggling for water. Chasmaton had not been involved in the consistent wars between the 8 kingdoms, up until the 18th Chasmatian King, Percy Galloway reinforced Aria in the unification war in year 4,489 upon signing a contract with Cayden, one of the main factors that brought them victory. As agreed and promised in the contract, Cayden ordered Arians to create a man-made lake to the East of Chasmaton in year 5,000, which solved the severe droughts that had struck upon them. Sapphirus